Wait I'm in Thedas?
by Ariel Wild
Summary: Kalain had led a depressing chlidhood only to have her brother constantly blame her and her sister can't even look at her. Then, one day she finds her self in a strange room and was greeted by a young couple by the names of Leandra and Malcolm. Only then she realize that she was a child. Will she go back to her world that was filled with pain? Or will she stay in Thedas?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Wait, WHAT!?

**A/N: Okay, I know I have another story **(Heh, _story_) **going on, but, I've been reading fan fictions that have modern day people get trapped in Theadus. SO, I've decided to give it a try! Don't worry **(about a thing, because, EVERY LITTLE THING, IS GONNA BE AL-), **I will continue Ariel's Story, but for now, enjoy this!**

I had _just _finish watching Sabrina the Teenage Witch, it's my favorite show of all time, and I had _just_ finish it. I jumped off the couch and stretch a little, rubbing my eyes for a bit. Once I was done, I decided to play a little bit of Dragon Age, so I walked out of the TV room and headed towards my game room. It _was_ a quick trip, but, when you live in a mansion, even for a little wile, you can feel lost.

My name is Kalain Greyjoy, I am the youngest of the family. My Mother died a few days after giving birth to me. My older brother, Dryden Greyjoy, blames me for the death of our Mother. Says 'If you weren't born, then Mother would be alive!'. I believe him. Our father was depressed after our Mother died, and blames it on himself. After I turned 18, my father decided that it was a good time to die...he committed suicide. Of course I was there, I was wondering why he was going to the top of the building. Stupid. I. Was. Stupid. And young, I wouldn't had known what he was doing...I still remember the words like it was yesterday...

* * *

_"Dad? What are you doing?"_

_"My beautiful Kalain... I'm sorry..."_

_"Sorry for what?" _Stupid.

_"You are old enough to take care of your self K."_

_"Dad?"_

_"She's waiting for me K."_

_"Dad? S-stop! Stop or you're going to fall!" _Stupid,... Idiotic, naive...

_"That's the point dear... There's a point and time were you just can't go on.."_

_"Daddy please! Stop!"_

_"Take care my sweet, sweet kitten."_

_"..." _Stupid...

...

* * *

I was... Stupid...for not saying good bye...for not stopping him...for...being born...

After,... _It _happened, Dryden continued to blame me...and the fact that the company, the money, and the mansion was mine,... well even a random stranger can guess how _pissed _he was, saying, 'She has no right! _Do _you know how many people she... she..._**murdered**_ ?' When I was twelve, me and Haley, my sister who was born after Dryden, went to the bank.

It _was_ a normal day at the bank. Me and Haley was looking in a magazine trying to find something appeasing to us. Then, it was Haley's turn to deposit or withdraw her money, she never got to.

Out of nowhere, I was pushed aside by a white man who had black hair and a beanie on. He continued on and roughly pushed Haley to the side, causing her to fall. Then, the man pull out the gun telling everybody to freeze...

"PUT The money on the c-c-counter NOW!"

He pointed the gun towards the elderly man who worked there,

"OKAY! Okay here you go.."

The elderly man handed what was supposed to be the money that Haley _would _have withdrawn, on the counter as been told.

The most unexpected thing happened next, he **shot **him. He _**shot **_him...the kind old man who gave me candy and said hello to me... and that man...just killed him! I must have zoned out because, when I looked at him, he was already pointing his gun on my sister.

My sister...

...

I bit him... I bit him so hard so he could drop the gun.

I grabbed it.

Before I knew it, I was desperately fighting for my life. When he grabed the gun from me, he was shaking rapidly, causing him to drop it again.

I kicked it away from him. Then, we both scrambled for it. I got there first. He flipped me around and _tried_ to take it away from me. But, the barrel of the gun was pointing his way.

...

_**BANG!**_

_**...**_

I shot him...

Due to this, he fell back, clutching his shoulder.

"AHHH! DAMN Y-"

_**BANG!**_

_**...**_

I shot him again, this time, in his other shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He moved his hand toward me,

_**BANG! **_

_**...**_

that last shot, ended up in his head... His eyes were staring right into my eyes...so soulless...

I look towards my sister, the way she looked at me,...like I was a monster..

...

* * *

I have been afraid of guns ever since that day... My sister... Couldn't even _look _at me...

I walked into my game room. It was a very big one too. So big that I felt so small, my game room had red walls with black and red zebra stripes that cut it off on the bottom but continued the dark red. I also had posters on my walls that had all the Dragon age companions. The only companion that got their own wall was Anders. The wall that had Anders all over had kittens, and Awakening Anders. Dryden said I was way too obsessed with a fantasy character. In my mind I said 'FU' but I quietly ignored him.

"Oh Anders...if only you were real..."

Though he was real deep in my heart.

"What should I play?" I said when I picked up Dragon Age 1,2, and 3,

"Hmmm, how about 2!"

6 hours later...

"*yawn* what time is it?"

I glance down to my watch, the time was... 10:38.

"Well," I jumped off the couch, "time to go to bed!"

I heard a vase drop near by, started, my eyes bugged out of my head. My heart was racing, I decided to call out to who ever did that,

"Hello? Dryden? Haley? Are you there?"

I stepped out of my game room and found the broken vase,

"Huh?"

I picked up the broken pieces, and when I discovered that I had never had a vase with these pictures before, I was knocked out.

I was falling. Falling into nothingness._ 'Is this how I die? Is this what I get from killing all those innocent people? I guess i deserve this then... Good bye... cruel word... _I closed my eyes...

...

_..._

* * *

After a wile, i opened up my eyes to see me lying in a bed. The place smelled of hearbs and other Medical things. I tried to sit up but then stopped and realize that I had a sharp pain in my chest and my head. I looked down, my...chest... it was flat and covered up in bandages. I pulled up the blanket, and my legs were shorter than usual. I admitt, i was a very tall woman, so something was up.

"Malcolm? What shall we do with the girl?" A familiar female voice had said,

Wait, did she just say _'Malcolm' _? As in Dragon age Malcolm?

"I don't know Leandra, but we can't leave her alone... She's a mage, and a powerful one too. We can't leave such power to a small child" a familiar male voice had said

Child? Leandra? Wait, but still.. CHILD!? Am I dead? Is this my personal heaven? Or hell? I tried to move out of the bed but ended up on the floor.

"Did you hear that?" The female voice said,

Before I could even get up, a man barged in to the room, then, a familiar face of a woman appeared behind the man,

"Oh! Are you okay little one?" The woman asked,

...

It was kinda hard to speak since I was talking to _the _Leandra! Only she was a bit younger. The only thing that could come out of my mouth was,

"Where am I?"

**A/N: A concludes chapter one! It's longer than what i usually write **_**on a device.**_** But, this was pretty depressing wasn't? My friend, whenever she would start a fan fiction and make me read it, it always started of with death or something depressing... SO! I decided to do the exact thing! Oh, and also, the bank thing was from Sword art online 2 FYI. The scene was created by them and owned by them. The only characters i own was Haley and Kalain.**

**So I'm going to start some thing new... You see the review button down there? Yeah, that one, it helps me see what you guys want so.. feel free to use it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Soooo, I guess you are my brother and sister now, right?

**A/N: So I didn't expect people to follow this story and I thought this would just be for my amusement. I'm not saying to **_**not follow**_** the story, I mean DO follow the story and completely forget that I said not to follow the story. Good? Okay, let's continue.**

If they knew what hyperventilating ment, then they would have notice that I _was _hyperventilating,

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. We're not here to hurt you." Then man, or Malcolm, said to calm me down.

I stand corrected, they do know what it means...

"Y-y-y-you're M-m-malcolm aren't you?" I manage to get out,

He stared at me as if trying to figure out something, then he answered,

"Yes. Tell me child, do you know where you are?"

Oh yeah I know _exactly_ where I am...but would that make them suspicious?

"No, I don't know how I got here... but, can you tell me" I answered.

Malcolm and Leandra looked at each other, then back at me,

"Do you know your name?" Leandra ask me,

My name...well, I'm now a mage aren't I? So... might as well go with a mage name right? (Eh? Eh?)

"My name is Sabrina." I lied, but I realize it's for the better,

"Sabrina? That's a beautiful name." Leandra complemented,

"Thank you."

"Do you know where you live? Or where your family is?" Malcolm asked,

My family... I don't think I have a family anymore...more importantly, if I even _have _a home.

"No sir, I don't h-have a, a-" My voice was breaking and Leandra cutted me off,

"You can stay here if you like." Leandra offered,

"Wait, what?" Malcolm looked to Leandra as if she had grown a second head,

"We can't just leave her Malcolm!"

"I know, I just didn't expect you to say that to... Sabrina?"

"Yes sir." I answered him,

"You don't have to call me sir."

"Then what shall I call you?"

Again they looked at each other, then, Leandra offered,

"Would you like to be apart of our family? We have a boy and a girl about your age, and Malcolm can teach you about your magic."

Me? Apart of the Hawks family? Why **HELL YES!**... I should probably stop swearing now that I'm, what 12, 13?

"Will you really accept me?" I asked,

"Of course we would! Now you should get to sleep, and in the morning, I shall introduce you to your new brother and sister!" Malcolm said with reassurance.

Then Mal-, or should I say _father, _helped me back in bed, and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Light landed on my eyes, causing me to wake from my peaceful sleep. I had gone to bed thinking that this was just a very good dream, but it all proved to be true when I attempted to get out of bed. Once again, I hit the floor, hard, and I landed on my shoulder,

"Ahh!" I screamed silently.

Using all the strength I could use, I finally got of the floor. But when I did, I had a nice pair of sea legs. After a few wobblings, I finally got myself to stand straight. I did a quite 'Yes!' to myself and headed towards the window and pulled the brown curtains out of the way.

The sun was high in the sky.

I already know that it was somewhere in the noon, but, out of habit, I glace to were my watch _should_ be. Surprisingly, it was still there, and it read 1:30. I was always used to eating lunch at 12, so my stomach growled.

"Ha, I over slept. That's a first."

I headed towards the door and peaked in, the only thing I saw was a wall. I quickly checked both sides of what seemed to be a hallway. On my left, I saw stairs, on my right, I saw more doors and a staircase leading up. I was curious of the staircase leading up but, I went downstairs.

I met yet again, more rooms. Technically there were only two doors, one lead outside and one- had a delicious smell coming out of it. With out thinking, my body headed towards to what must be the kitchen.

There I found Lea-, Mother, making soup and humming a song of sorts. I knocked on the door frame so she would know that I was there. Then, she turned to me and smiled,

"Good night's rest?"

"Yes, I slept like a baby. How was yours?"

"Good. I'm gald you such a lady. I don't know if I can handle other boy."

"I thought you had a daughter?"

"I do but she's dosen't act like a lady."

If i were to tell her that i was i actually a tomboy, i wonder what would she do,

"Sabrina?"

"Yes?"

"Your father wanted me to tell you to come outside if you were to be awake."

Father? Did she truly belive that i was her daughter?

"Okay" I said and headed out the door.

* * *

"So you must be our new sister?" Garrett, from what I assume, asked me,

"Yes, nice to meet you too."

"OH! So you **do **have some sarcasticness in you. Good, I was worried that you were going to be the _lady _type of girl." Garrett said with relief,

"La- oh I know what you're talking about. I still haven't gotten your name yet."

Please be Garrett, please...

"Well my name is Bob."

Seriously?

"Really?"

"Heck no! My name is Garrett. And yours?"

"Sabrina."

"Well then, Sabrina, Father told me to get you and show you our secret spot for training."

"Why can't we do it here?"I asked,

"For multiple reasons."

"What re- oh...never mind"

I remembered that Mages was taken from their families and are sent to the circle all because they thought we were ' dangerous'. Although we are are dangerous, we still are people who eat and breath, like normal people. Who bleed when we are hit just like normal people. Who feel love, anger and hate just like normal people. When you look at it, there is _no _normal people, we do the same things as any other person would do!

"Heyyy! Are you ignoring me?" Garrett snapped me out of my trance,

This is what happens when you romance Anders 50 million times. You always find his Manifesto in you library and-, I need to answer my newly found brother,

"No...maybe...look, I zone out sometimes, but, are you going to show me or naw?"

"Naw?"

"It means no."

"Oh, then yes let's go."

* * *

" Marian, when summoning ice you- Sabrina! Garrett! What took you so long?" Mal-, Father, was teaching Marian before he notice us. My guess, is that Marian is a mage.

"So you're the new sister Father has been telling me! Your very pretty! You have really long hair! I want to touch it!"

In a blink of an eye, Marian was right in front of me, touching my hair. When she pulled it closer to her, it wasn't it's normal blonde, it was black.

"Whoa...my hair black?"

Father, Marian, and Garrett all looked at me as if I was crazy or had grown a second head,

"Well then, you hit your head harder than I thought." Father said to himself, although it sounded like he was thinking to himself out loud,

"How dose one forget what color their hair is?" Garrett said to me,

It it probably changed color when I crossed dimensions, damn, I dyed it blonde just for Anders...

" Apparently ,I'm that type of person who forgets their hair color. So what did you want me here F-. _Father_."

"I asked you to com here to make sure my theory was correct. Now, can you cast a spell?"

"What kind of spell?"

"Any."

"But I don't know how.."

"Just believe in your self."

_Well,_ I always modded my game so I can use a sword and still be a mage in Dragon Age 2...so why won't I just summon a sword?

I stretched my hand out before me and imagined a sword in my hand.

...

It didn't come.

I didn't have that magically feeling that I guessed that I'm supposed feel. I didn't feel anything. So I gave up on the sword and switched to ice.

...* crackle, crackle *

At lest _that _worked .

"Good job Sabrina!" Father praised,

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes chapter two of the adventures of Sabrina or Kalain or whatever she wanted to be called!**

**Shout out to dekicobee and Amylianna for following and for JoeMorgan for commenting and favoring this story!**

**See the review button down there? It also gives you candy and to be put up on the shout outs! Peace out! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A magical happing...

**A/N: And here we are with chapter three, longer than my first fan fiction so far! I was bored and was literally just listening to music and lying in my bed... at 3:00 pm... Enough with my rambling, I will let you read!**

**"**Thank you. Although I wanted summon a sword, but, ice was fine." I said and continued, " What year is it? And how old are you my dear brother and sister?"

I had to know, so I can compare how much time we have until the blight. Until... Father dies. And to know if I were older, although I was taller than both of them.

"The year is 9:15." Garrett answered me and Marian continued,

"Me and Garrett are 10...how old are you?"

9:15... We have 15 years... and Carver and Bethany are not even born yet..unless Mother's expecting...my age... sould be,

"11." I answered them.

* * *

After we finished training, we head back home.

"Sabrina?" Father asks,

"Yes?"

"Do you like dogs?"

"I like both dogs and cats...if that's what you're asking."

"Okay...okay, I just wanted to know."

* * *

We enter our house to find it filled with delicious smells. All the exhaustion hits me at once and my stomach starts to hurt saying 'How come you didn't feed me! I've been eating myself!' Jeez, I have such a weird imagination...

I don't even notice myself moving towards the kitchen along with my _little_ brother and sister and my we're inside, Mother had already set up the table and was facing us. I glance down to her stomach...it bulging...it looks like she will give birth any minute. I suddenly feel stupid for not noticing that's she's pregnant.

"Welcome home! How did it go?" Lea- Mother asks,

My brother and sister passed by me and Father to sit at the table and answered Mother,

"Good." If you took out me and Father constantly kicking their butts, then yes, they had a good day..

I kept looking at Mother's stomach. I'm kind of tempted to ask if she's pregnant and touch her belly, but then wouldn't be inappropriate to do that? I had a substitute teacher one day when I was in school. I thought she was pregnant and asked if it was a boy or a girl. Her face turned red and wore a disgusted look on it. She said that she wasn't pregant at all. The class burst out laughing and I earned a trip to the office.

"Yes I'm pregnant Sabrina. You want to touch it?" Mother said to me,

Can she read minds?

"The reason I know you're thinking that because you're staring at my belly. So, would you like to touch it?"

I swear, this woman can read minds.

"O-okay..."

I walk towards Mother. When I'm close, I hesitate to touch her,

"Oh come on! Don't be shy!" Mother encouraged,

After a few minutes, seeing me not touching her stomach, Mother pushed my hand on her belly.

When I touched her belly... I saw images. You know how the Doctor scans a pregnant woman to show her her child? Yeah, that's what I saw but also saw when she was going to give birth... and it's going to be after dinner..

"Sabrina? Are you okay?" Mother asks,

I feel a kick, no, two kicks...at the same time.

"EEPP!" I shrieked,

"Oh! Someone's going to be a wild one!"Mother said, then she gestured me to go to the table, were a already eating Garrett ,Marian, and Father were sitting.

"Way to start eating without us.." I mumbled,

"What was that Sabrina?" Father asked,

"Nothing!" I quickly responded.

Garrett and Marian started to giggle, and I tell myself to get revenge later.

"So, Sabrina." Garrett asked,

"Yes?"

"How did you get hurt? And how you got here on our doorstep?"

"Garrett!" Mother yelled,

"What!? I just wanted to know!" Please don't be another Dryden...please..

"No it's okay...I really don't know how I got on your doorstep. I just remember falling, and falling" I turn to Marian and change my voice into a creepy one " and FalLing and fAlliNg and FalLinG-."

"Ahh! Stop Sabrina! Stop!"

Me, Garrett, and surprisingly Father started laughing. Then I remember, Mother's supposed to be giving birth, right, about-.

"ARGH!" Mother screamed,

Now.

In blink of eye, Father was out his chair and was right next to Mother,

"Malcolm...my water broke.."

"Garrett! Marian! I need one of you to get the door to me and your Mother's room and get me some blankets!" Father yelled ,

When neither of the twins move, he yelled,

"NOW! And get me some water!"

Garrett scrambled up stairs and Marian went outside with a basin to get water,

"Sabrian!"

"Yes sir!"

"Have you ever helped anyone give birth?" He asks me.

I've help animals give birth and only once with an actually human being. And I was in a barn..

"Only once sir!"

"Alright, I'm going to need your help. Move everything out of my way. Once I pick her up, I won't be able to see what's in my way. Plus, someone needs to hold her hand."

After saying that, Father puts Mother in a Bridal carry and starts walking towards the door frame.

Thank the Maker that we did not have a door for the kitchen!

"AHHH!" Mother screams,

"Shhhh Leandra...it will all be okay.."Father said to calm her, his pretty good at it too.

We reach the stairs and I go in front of them. Who knew that Mother would spew our a few swear words. And to think I was about to say 'Dear Maker! Think of the children!' But this wasn't a appropriate time for that.

It wasn't long for us to get up the stairs, then, I see Garrett at the end of the hall holding the door open,

"Are you going to move out of their way or not!?" He yelled,

I moved to the side,

"Thanks dear." Father said and went in to his and Mother's room with me not far behind him.

We enter the room and in a few seconds, Marian is back with a basin full with water.

"Okay," Father said wile sitting Mother on the bed,"Sabrina, I'll walk you through this."

Wait, what!?

"Wait what!?"

"Someone needs to hold your Mother's hand _**and **_keep her calm." Father explained and started to take off Mom's skirt...wow...that sounds so wrong...

"You expect me to do this all alone?" I may have helped someone give birth once but, I don't trust my child self,

"Don't worry. I will help you out when you're not sure. Garrett! Did you get the blankets?"

"Yes sir! Here you go!" Garrett handed the blankets to Father who gladly excepted them,

"Marian!"

"I have the water!" She answered, " Do you want me to give it to Sabrina?"

"Please do." I ask,

"Yes give it to her!"

With out a second thought, Marian handed the basin filled with water to me. I carefully walked towards the bed with the basin in hand and sat it down on the floor,

"Okay...Mother, spread your legs." Dear Maker! That sounds so wrong! But Mother did what she was told.

* * *

A few hours later, the twins were born. One a boy and one a girl. The girl came out first though, meaning she is older by 1 hour...yes..it took me 2 hours...Urg.

"This one's a boy!" I told Mother.

"Ahh! Finally!" Mother said as if she was relieved,

"Y-yes...finally.." Father said wile rubbing his now broken hand, "Oh Leandra, you always have that iron grip." Oh dear maker please don't go deeper into that,

"You know my grip can be used-." Mother begain but I quickly cut her off,

"Please think of the children!"

Mother and Father burst out laughing.

"Good job Sabrina! Maybe you will become a good healer one day!" Father praised,

"What are you going to name them Mother?" Marian said wile she was rocking the female infant in her arms,

"Well I don't know...got any thoughts Sabrina?"

What?

"What? That's up for you and Father Mother!"

"Well we already have a name for the boy, just not the girl." Father explained,

Well the girl's name supposed to be Bethany so let it be Bethany!

"Bethany."

"Bethany? Then Bethany it is."

* * *

3 years later...

I've spent 3 years here..taking care of My newly found family. Although it's not new anymore. Today's the day Father found me, my so called _name day_. The twins are going to be 3 tomorrow and Garrett and Marian are 13. Leaving me 14 today..

"Sabrina..." A familiar male voice said,

"Argh...five more minutes.." I groaned. Talk about it being 5 am in the mourning!

"Come on sister! It's a special day for you!" A familiar female voice said,

"I said five more minutes! Please.."

"Okay..you asked for it! Marian." I

After a few seconds, I felt icy cold water being poured on me.

"WOWY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I fell on the ground and opened my eyes to see a grining Garrett and Marian looking down at me,

"Told you that you asked for it!" Garrett said,

"Now come on and get dress! You have a big day today!" Marian said excitedly,

"Okay! Okay... I'll get dressed...you don't have to say it twice. Now get! Get out of my room!"

I said wile herding them out of my room.

"3 years..." I sigh," let's get this over with.."

**A/N:** Yes I know I skipped three years...I'm really lazy and I was putting this on hold too. But I was aiming for that thousand words ya know what I mean? Slang...I don't do it much often only when I'm joking.

Anyway... Next up is Name day.

The little review button is looking for a friend...why won't you just go ahead and talk to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Name day

A/N: And here's chapter four! Officially longer than Ariel's Story...yeah i'm working on chapter 3 as you read. It might get out tomorrow or not..I can't promise that. I've gotten so caught up in Sabrina's Story instead of Ariel's. (Heh...I did it again..;)) So, let's get back in the story (Again) and see what Sabrina have in store for her.

I slip out of my light pink nightgown and put on my clothes that i usually have under my armor. My shirt is black and red, but mostly black. The same goes for my pants but only at the end of my calf it changes to red. Then, I grab my coat which is pretty bad ass in my point of view. My collar is just like a cape with no hood but it's straight with red at it tips. My long sleeves are mainly black but it turns red once it hits my wrists. On my shoulders I have a few black and red feathers (in memory of Anders and only Anders). To top it all off, I have a black belt and a red buckle around my waist. I grab my black boots that also has red buckles all over it and my black gloves and head out to the kitchen.

It's been a busy three years that's all I can say. Having to take care of Carver and Bethany. Bethany loves me and doesn't bite me, wile Carver just plain out punches me in the face. Although he's just two, he can still flick me off and get away with it.

Speaking of the little prick, I find him trying to crawl away from Marian,

"Carver! Come back!" Marian yelled.

Instead of speaking, the little devil just laughs and runs straight in to me,

"Gahp.." My guess that's the closes thing Carver can say to 'Crap'.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...stop trying to run away from your older sister.." I pick him up, "She might save you life one day."

"Gahly." I bet he said 'clearly',

"Take you little brother from me Marian. The last thing I need is a black eye."

Marian snickers at the thought before saying and taking Carver," Yes sister. Father said to go outside."

"Okay, tell Mother that I'm outside with Father."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Ah! Sabrina! Good nights rest right? I heard you didn't want to get up." Father greeted when I was in the door way trying to get my boots on.

After I was finish I answered," Yes. I slept so peacefully people might have mistaken me to be dead." Then I begain to put on my gloves. Good thing I have a red ribbon with them, it makes it easier to keep them on.

"We all know that will never happen." It's true, I have grown strongly as both a mage and a rogue although I preferred using a longsword and a dagger. I have also taken up jobs along with my Father to raise money for the family. Everyone in the Village knew to rely on me if they needed help.

It's a good thing and a bad thing. It draws unwanted attention to us, especially if a Templar needed help. But the good thing is that sometimes we get stuff for free!

"Yeah but I still had a nice rest.. So, what are we going to do to day Father?"

"Well what do we always try to do Sabrina?"

I'm tempted to say ' take over the world' from Pinkie and The Brain, but they don't have TV here, so he won't know what I'm talking about. Instead, I answer,

"Take care of our Family?"

"Well not today."

"Train?"

"Not today too."

"Then what are we going to do Father?"

"We're going into town."

"To get more work?"

"No! And I'm not telling you...it's a surprise."

" Surprise? What is it?"

"It's- hey! That's cheating!"

I giggle, " It's not cheating unless you get caught Father dear." And there's Isabella's influence... I play this game _way_ to much.

* * *

After I got my weapons we head into town. If ran into trouble Father can protect himself with his magic if we ever needed to. He doesn't need to be carrying a staff around town because of Templars. On the way, I started singing,

_Got a secret ,can you keep it? Swear this one ,you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Cuz two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

"Sabrina?"Father asked,

"Hm? Yes Father?"

"Why are you singing about secrets that end up someone being dead?"

Crap! I gotta make a excuse for this..

"I-i-."

"I'm teasing you. You have a beautiful voice by the way."

"Thank you."

"Please continue."

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret? Now you're telling lies because you have sworn to keep it. But no one keeps a secret, no one keeps a secret._

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains, become a living hell. Because everybody tells, everybody tells._

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said._

_Cuz two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

_Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy. Are you hypnotized by the secrets that you are keeping? I know what you're keeping, I know what you're keeping._

_Got a secret ,can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said._

_Cuz two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

* * *

When we arrived in town, Father pointed out a place I have never seen before,

"You see that?"

It was a medium sized house but also looked like I can hold a lot of animals in it.

"Yes, yes I see it. Do we have a job to-." I began to say but was quickly cut off,

"For the love of the Maker No! We do **not** have a job today! Today is a day were you can rest and **not** to be constantly working yourself to death! You're fourteen today...so have a break..." Father interrupted me, then continued,

"Let's have a look inside."

Once we entered, I could hear a parrot squawking,

"'Ello! 'Ello! Visitors! Visitors!"

Due to the parrot's warning, and tall lady with blonde hair and a short man with black hair, came into the room.

"Ah! Malcolm!" Said the lady," This must be your daughter, right?"

"Yes it is Amanda. Sabrina meet Amanda, Amanda meet Sabrina." Father said,

"It is nice to meet you Amanda." I greeted,

"Oh well aren't you a little lady! Nice to meet you too! Sabrina, this is my husband, Philip." Amanda had a every high pitch voice when she said this excitedly,

"Pleasure to meet you." Philip said and he had a surprisingly deep voice. My guess that he is a dwarf,

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Aye! What about me!" Squawked the parrot,

"Oh! And Sabrina meet Roxy." Amanda said then continued whispering in my ear," Try not to make Roxy mad or you might get peaked viciously. Oh and obey what she says too."

"Wh-."I tried to say but Roxy cut me off,

"KAWK! What are you to TALK king about behind my BACK!"

Okay, this parrot is starting to scare me,

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Amanda quickly responded, " Come on Sabrina! Let's leave the men to talk! I have something special to show you!"

I looked to Father,

"Go on Sabrina! Have fun, this is your day after all." Father reassured,

"Okay...if you say so.."

"Don't worry Malcolm! She'll be in safe hands with me!" At the moment, Roxy perched herself on Amanda.

Okay, I won't be safe in her hands _now_.

* * *

We went through the door were Amanda and Philip came from only to see some stairs going up and some going down. Amanda led me to the stairs that were going down.

About half way down the stairs, I hear barking, meowing, squawking, and other animal noises.

Wait...animal noises?

When we got down the stairs, I looked around the room to see tons of animals,

"Whoa..." I said in awe,

"So...a little Tweety bird told me that it was your name day... I am correct right?" Amanda asked,

I nodded my head as an answer,

"And you like dogs and cats right?"

I nodded my head again,

"So...a dog and a cat you get!"

"YESS!" I squealed,

"Ha... Malcolm said you will be happy... Come follow me."

Amanda led me to a pin the held cats and the pin right next to it dogs,

"Go ahead! Pick one! Or two in this case..." Amanda said,

"You're sure I can have both a cat _and _a dog?"

"Yeah! Our Mabaris and cats get along well so when you have them together, they won't fight."

"Do they get along with children?"

"Yes!"

"What about a certain pri- I mean _loving_ little brother of mine that's turning three tomorrow?"

"Ye- unless he causes you harm then the mabari and your cat won't cause him harm."

Then Carver will finally learn his lesson _**not **_to piss me off...good.

"Can I go in the pin?" I asked,

"Yes, which one?"

"The cat one first."

Amanda opened the gate to the pin where the kittens were.

There were so many! All adorable and fluffy...it was all a mixture of black, white, orange, grey. But then my eyes caught a small color that was different then the others. A lightly pink colored kitten. I walked towards to kitten to examine it, then I picked it up to examine it further.

The kitten had white colored paws and it's belly was white too,only to have white lines coming up towards it's belly but stops when the beginning of it's legs are. Other then this, the rest of the kitten's fur is pink...even it's eyes.

" Interesting..."

"Do you want her? She's know for being cuddly."

"I'll take her."

"Okay..what would you like to name her?"

What should I name her? What about Jane? No! Sounds too normal... Hmm... Hello Kitty? No! Um...I really am stuck on this.. Strawberry? This is just getting ridiculous! ARGH! Wait... Paris... I got my first cat in Paris so... Yeah! Paris!

"Paris!"

"Paris? That's a new word in my dictionary.. Okay, Paris it is!"

Amanda handed me a black collar that had _Paris _in fancy letters on a gold pallet and a bell attached to it. It was a bit bigger on Paris but with a few tugs, I made it smaller for her.

"Now for you to be imprinted to a Mabari."

I handed Paris over to Amanda for her to hold,

"How will I know when the Mabari will be imprinted to me?"

"Trust me...you'll know."

After saying that, Amanda opened the gate to the pin that held the I step in, she closed the gate behind me and locked it with a click.

_If she didn't want to scare me, she already did that._

I saw a few big Mabairs and a few of their pups. Most of them ignored me but some of them was staring at me.

Okay! Definitively creepy!

Then, from one that was staring at me, a small pup ran towards me, slipping on the way too.

"Arf! Arf!" The small puppy barked,

When he was finally by my side, he began scratching my leg if that he wanted me to pick it up,

"Eh, it won't hurt to pick it up...right Amanda?"

"Hm? Oh that one, I would look up if I were you." Amanda warned,

I did as I was told only to find a big Mabari in front of me, staring me down.

"Hi there."

The dog growls,

I can't show fear...I can't show fear...

"My name is Sabrina...nice to meet you!" I said with a smile as big as I can.

The dog tilts it head in confusion, then, looking satisfied , gives me a lick and a bark of approval. I feel like I just passed a test..

Once that was over, I pick up the puppy,

"Amanda? What is it?"

"That's a boy Sabrina."

A boy... in all the games I play in the Dragon Age universe I always name my dog Sir_Castor...but it never showed the underscore... In memory of Sir Castor I shall name my dog it once again!

"Sir Castor!"

"Arf!" Sir Castor barked in agreement,

"Sir Castor? Gee, you come up with such weird names.. Anyway..here's your collar!"

Sir Castor's collar was the same as Paris's collar. The only difference was that it had Sir Castor's name on it.

"Thank you Amanda!"

"Your very welcome Sabrina! I would do this everyday for such a lovely young lady. Now, here's their leashes and let's head back up to your Father."

* * *

We were at the top of the stairs when we herd laughing,

"And Sabrina's reaction to Carver was- oh! Well look who it is miss today's my name day girl!" Father said, " And who are the new newcomers to our family?"

"Paris, the kitten, and Sir Caster the puppy."

"These are some very weird names your daughter is coming up with." Philip stated,

"That's what I said! Anyway," This woman loves her anyways," see you later Sabrina! Have a nice name day! See you later too Malcolm."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

We all said our farewells to each other, and me and Father started our long way trip to home.

* * *

We made it home safely, thankfully we didn't run into bandits or anything, Urg..spiders...

Once Father opened and step inside, he said,

"Honey I'm home!"

Of course Father would say that,

"You're back? So soon? Oh it's done anyway..bring in Sabrina with you!"Mother yelled back, then Marian added,

"Cover her eyes too!"

"Hey! I do have ears you- what are you do-ING!" Father covered up my eyes,

"What dose it look like I'm doing Sabrina?"

"... You win this time..."

I set down Sir Castor to wander a bit wile Paris stayed perch up on my shoulder. After I took my weapons off, Father begain to led me in the direction of the kitchen...

Bumping into a few walls here and there we finally made it in to the kitchen. Then, Father took his hands away from my eyes,

"Happy Name day to you! Happy Name day to you! Happy name day to you..! Happy name day to you!" Everybody sung to me then clapped at the end. Who knew the people here sing 'happybirthday' to you..or should I say _name day_ .

After a few personal messages, I blew out the candles wishing,

_That nothing will happen to this family...not Father or Mother, Garrett, Marian, Bethany. Hell, even Carver..please...let them be safe._

**A/N: **Chapter four completed! Before I go on, all things that rightfully belong to their owner belongs to them. Including _Secret __**by The Pierces**__, Sir Castor's name belongs to Castor on YouTube, and Bioware owns Dragon Age and don't forget Pinkie and The Brain.I did that last time_

Now that that's completed, shout out to HayabusaDragonForce for favoriting and following this story and me. Thank you! It helps alot!

The review button is down there, pay it a visit and tell it how is the story going please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: One year left...

**A/N:** It's about time that I started this chapter...guys, I'm really lazy sometimes..and I love my periods..( And by periods I mean punctuation mark not in a inappropriate way...punctuation marks!) .I'm sorry for the wait and whatnot..and that I'm doing another time skip. So at this point in the story Sabrina is about 25 or so, Marian and Garrett are 21 and Bethany and Carver are 14. My head wasn't cooperating with me so...that's sad..I don't even know my OC's age..I'll shut up now. BTW, the year is 9:29. This takes place after Malcolm's injury...long story short, someone mess with Sabrina and...we'll go into detail about that later.

* * *

One year...

That's all we have left...

It's my job now to protect the family and get them _**all **_to Kirkwall. When the time comes...we must train.

"Get up." I said as I gently poked Carver in the arm.

I don't know who's going to die, but I'll train them harder to make sure..I made a promise to keep them safe, and I will keep it,

"Five more-." Carver started but I quickly cutted him off,

"Don't Carver."

He lifted his pillow of his face and stared at me straight in the eye,

"Is there something wrong sister?"

"No...thank you for asking. All I need you to do is to get up, get dressed, and meet me outside. Got it?"

He pulled the curtains apart from the window the was above his bed then turned back to me,

"It's so early in the morning sister that it practically still dark! Why do you need me at the crack of dawn?"

Maybe it's because of all the times you flicked me off when we were younger? Or maybe that time when you gave me a black eye after my eleventh birthday? Jeez..I don't know what I would want from you at the crack of dawn...

"Training. If you want to take care of this family, more like your own family, you better start training harder.. Now hurry up! I'm going to wake up Garrett too." I said as I walked out of the door.

Since Father was injured it was up to me to teach my younger sisters the spells Father taught me and to help Garrett and Carver with their sword skills. I have to make sure they are ready for what's coming up...

When I closed the door to Carver's room something jumped on my shoulder. I turned my head to see my most faithful cat, Paris. Her fur got a tad bit deeper and her eyes stayed it's pink color. Even though She had a bell on her collar, you can't hear her sneak up on you...good for other uses but not good when you have to keep your guard up. But she didn't scare me because I'm used to it when I go into Carver's room...she doesn't like him (A/N: Sabrina greatly approves ;)).

"Ah, one of my most favorite cats in the world..aren't you Paris?" I said as I petted her,

Then, I felt something nudging my lower leg. I look down to see Sir Caster. He's grown so big even though he was the runt I think, and he started to whine.

"And you are my most favorite dog in the whole word." I scratched behind his ear making him let out a small, quiet bark in pleasure,

"Will you take care of Marian and Bethany for me when I'm gone Sir Castor?" I ask,

"Woof!" He barks in agreement,

"Paris? Do you want to stay or come with me?"

Paris place herself on my head,

"I take that as a yes. Well, let's go wake you Garrett shall we?"

I started to walk down the hallway towards Garrett's room. Over the years Garrett seems like a older brother more than a little brother...maybe it's the beard..yeah he now has a very large beard...lucky. I bet it comes in handy for him in winter.

I stop right in front of his door. The man needed his privacy right? I walk in on him _once _by complete accidence and that scarred me for the rest of my life...but we need to train. I open his door...to find him already ready and a few feet away from the door,

"Ah, Sabrina...didn't you already learn your lesson on walking in on people's rooms without knocking?" Garrett teased causing me to blush,

"Hush, are you ready?"

"Ready to go? Sabrina I thought we were brother and sister! Do you really want a forbidden love?" Garrett continued to tease me,

"Wha-!" I finally caught on and blush so hard someone might think I was coking,"No! I meant training!"

He laughs, "Oh sister dear...I knew what you were talking about from the beginning, I was just teasing you."

"Sometimes brother, I hate you."

"I love you too dear sis... So are we waiting for Carver?"

"Yep, let's go outside and wait for him."

What feels like hours from standing in one place, Me and Garrett started to leave when Carver didn't come,

"It's too cold for us just to wait for hours for Carver." Garrett complained,

"He knows the way to our training grounds doesn't he? We can go there and spar wile we wait for him if that's what you would like Garrett." I said, then, Carver came out of the house, still trying to get his shoes on,

"Sorry that it took so long." Carver apologize although I sense some sass behind it,

"We were just about to leave without you Carver. Now hurry up! We have until sunrise and then it would be the girls turn." I said.

We headed towards the training grounds for Garrett, Carver, and occasionally Me. The reason why we train in different areas is so we won't get hit by spells or other things. But they're close enough just in case a Templar came for me and the girls.

"Okay...who wants to go against who?" I asked Garrett and Carver,

"I'll go against you sister and show you I can take care of myself." Carver challenged,

"Did you not learn a lesson too? You remember what happened last time you tried to go against Sabrina right?" Garrett said with reason,

"I surly remember kicking your ass." I muttered then said, "If you truly want to have broken bones Carver...then I accept your challenge."

"Alright sister." Carver said as he pulled out his great sword, I quickly do the same thing with my double blades and said,

"You ready Carver?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Wait! Let me at least get a safe distance away from you guys!" Garrett said as he quickly started to make a safe distance away from Me and Carver,

"Alright...now, are you ready Carver?" I said after Garrett was done,

"Same answer as earlier."

"3, 2, 1 CHARGE!"

* * *

"OW! Watch it!" Carver yelled at Bethany,

"Hey! It's not my fault that you got you butt kicked!" Bethany yelled back at him,

"You should have saw that coming Carver. You know you'll never overpower our older Sister." Marian added,

"Why do you people treat her like a god? "Carver said, "Just because she's older doesn't mean-."

"Actually, it does. I made a promise to Mother _**and **_Father to keep you all safe..." I always thought that protecting the Hawke family was my way in paying them for taking me in...my way to show my gratitude towards them...," The most part in me telling you what to do is to keep you safe Carver. I know at times you feel invincible, that nothing can beat you...but it turns out...that there's someone that will be above you and, and, trys t-to-." My voice started to break at the end, until someone behind me put a hand on my shoulder,

"It's okay Sabrina...it's okay..." Garrett said softly in my ear, trying to make me feel better, "It okay... Let's go home shall we?"

"But what about Marian and Bethany's training?" I protested,

"Sister, you need rest. Me and Marian can train on our own." Bethany started, "Plus, we can make Carver stay here and protect us wile you and Garrett rest at home. Win, win right?"

"Ah, the only thing that's not a win, win is that I have to stay here AND could possibly get a-." Marian and Bethany quickly cut Carver off with their death glares,

"Never mind..."

"Perhaps...*sighs* I'll take your offer. Be good." I said to them wile walking away waving one of my hands wile the other one was behind my head.

* * *

{Time skip brought to you by Garrett}(A/N LOL! Ages are now S: 26, G + M:22, B+C: 15. I used initials just so you know...I'm truly lazy)

* * *

9:30... _That Day_

It's time. I have to wake them up, get them ready and flee. I hope Garrett and Carver will be here in time. I hope.

I went to bed with my under armor on, the only thing I need to do is to put on the actual armor on, boots, weapons and whatnot. Before I even start packing, I know my family is my first priority. I open my door and came to a stop to see Sir Castor laying right in front it.

"Hey there boy." I said to wake him up,

He looked up immediately and cocked his head and wineas in he was asking 'Why are you up so late Sabrina?'

"We're going to leave soon, go wake up Bethany for me." Then, I opened The door to Bethany's room for him and he barked softly in thanks.

Now, all I had to do is to walk further down to Marian's room and Mother's. I changed my pace into a speed walk and in a matter of seconds, I stood before Marian's room. I didn't bother to knock and headed straight in.

Marian's room had little feminine touch to it. She just had a lot of stuff animals from her childhood and three dolls that I had made for her. The only weird thing about the dolls I made for her that they were Me, Garrett, and herself, wearing different versions of The Champion of Kirkwall armor, only Me and Marian are wearing the same mage armor but Marian has white fur and I have black and red fur. It's actually really creepy that I made th- I gotta hurry!

"Marian!" I yelled in her ear...kind of,

"AH!" Marian tumbled out of the bed and readied a fireball,

"Don't scare me like that Sabrina...I've could have killed you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really? You think the great and powerful Sabrina will die from a single fireball? Prfff! Not really, I get your point, but, get ready. We're leaving."

"What? Why? Are the Templars coming?" Marian asked with panic rising in her eyes,

"No the complete opposite, the Darkspawn will be coming soon, I know it."

"Did you see it in a vision?" I never really told the Hawks family that I came from a different dimension and the reason why I knew what was coming next, but then i really started to see the future. Of course it was only glimpses but it was still enough.

"Yes," I lied," if we don't leave soon, we'll burn with the town."

"But what about Garrett...?"

"And Carver."

"Oh yeah...and him."

"They will come, but I fear that they will be late. But for now, gear up and pack what you need, Okay?"

"Okay. Go get Mother and Father."

I left Marian to do what she needed to do and walked in to our parents room which was right across from Marian's.

"Mother, Father," I said softly wile lightly shaking her, "we have to leave."

"Hm? What...do...you...need sweetheart?" Father said,

"I need you to wake up Daddy."

Due to me calling him 'Daddy', Mother and Father bolted upwards,

"What's wrong Sabrina? Are the Templars coming?" Mother said, eyes filled with worry,

"No, Darkspawn. Get up and get dressed, pack only what you need."

"Okay... Be safe okay?" Father said,

"I will, and we haven't even left yet Father."

"I know but be safe." He responded

"I'll leave you two get ready, stay in the hallway with Castor okay?"

They nodded their heads in response.

After they did that, I left their room and headed up the second pair of stairs that led to our mini library full of spells and My grimoire. Once I was in the room, I made a bee line for My grinmoire. It wasn't filled with blood magic or any of the forbidden arts, it was filled with shape shifting spells and weapon spells. I found the book somewhere near the Korcari woods, perfect undamaged. It makes me wonder if Flemeth or Morrigan left it there or intentionally put it there...I honestly don't know, but it scares me so.

After I got my grimoire, I grabbed a few spell books and actual books. Once I was done, I headed back down stairs to see Marian, Mother,Father, and Bethany ready.

"Paris!" I called. She came and put her little self on my shoulder,

"Is everybody ready? We won't be coming back." I warned them,

"Yes, I'm ready." Marian answered,

Bethany, Father and Mother nodded their heads in agreement,

"Okay, let's go down stairs."

"But what about Garrett?" Bethany asked,

"And Carver." Mother and Father added,

"Oh, and him." Bethany corrected herself,

"Yeah, what about us?" A familiar male voice said near the stairs,

"Garrett!" Marian and Bethany said in surprise and rushed towards him and hugging him,

Wow, Garrett has turned into a lady's man..

"Well aren't you a lady's man." I said to Garrett and I myself walked over and hugged him,

"I try Sister, I really do." Garrett replied,

Once I let go of him and the girls, I look downstairs and notice that Carver was nowhere to be seen,

"Where's Carver? And don't joke about him being dead." I asked Garrett,

"Ah!" Garrett said dramatically, "You wound me! Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you're you Garrett and from all the years I know you, I **know** you would say something about me being dead when I'm really not." Carver said wile he was coming up the stairs,

"Carver!" Mother yelled wile she was running towards him to hug him,

"Oh yeah...Carver...yay." Marian mumbled,

"Woohoo..yay...we're happy you're alive Carver (not)." Bethany said but whispered the last part so only Marian can hear but I heard it too, I almost started to crack up...

"Okay, now that we're all here... Garrett, Carver, pack up, we're leaving."

"And we better hurry up too. Me and Carver had been running since Ostagar with Darkspawn hot on our tails. It's only a matter of minutes that they will be here." Garrett said with a hit of seriousness in his voice,

"We will be downstairs if you need us." Father said, and Me, Marian, Bethany, and Mother followed him.

* * *

This, is worrying me.

Father didn't die but has a major injury from that...time. If my appearance changed fate then, what _is_ going to happen next?

After Garrett and Carver were done getting their things, we headed out, Castor following close behind. We have to run through Lothering to actually leave. But once we reach the town, the sight before us is terrifying. Everything was burning and we can hear the screams from here,

"No...no..." I got out,

"This can't be happening!" Marian shouted angrily,

"You didn't see Ostagar..." Garrett said,

"Everything we've built Malcolm...how can such being do such a thing!?" Mother was crying now,

"Leandra, we have to go." Father said, but I can see that he was holding back tears too.

As for the twins, Bethany stood in horror with hot tears running down her cheeks and Carver stood there with his fists on his sides and said, "They will pay for this!"

"Yes Carver, they'll pay." I agreed, "But right now we need to leave. And we'll kill some Darkspawn on the way too."

We started our trip into running through Lothering, killing Darkspawn on the way, only to come across a familiar building,

"This is..oh no.." I said,

The sign that used to be hanging but was now on the ground, read, "Amanda and Philip's Pet Adoption Center!"

"Sabrina wait!" Father yelled.

I had ran into the burning building without thinking. Desperately looking for Amanda and Philip and possibly Roxy,

"Amanda! Philip! Roxy!? Are you here!" I screamed,

"SQUAWK! HELP, HELP! MASTERS ARE IN TROUBLE! SQUAWK!" A familiar bird voice squawked,

"Roxy?!" I answered loudly,

"Sabrina?" A figure said said under a burning piece of wood, no, _two figures_.

"Amanda! Philip! Oh no, I'm so sorry!" I ran towards them,

"It's not your fault Sabrina..." Philip said,

"I..I... I gotta save you guys!"

"Don't bother Sabrina..." Philip protested,

"But-."

"Amanda's dead." Philip anounced,

My eyes widen in horror and I looked to the limp body next to Philip,

"N-no." I said in disbelief, "No, no no no No NO!"

"Yes... and I want you to do something for me...can you do a man's last wish?"

"No Philip! I'm not going to let you die too!"

"I made a promise to Amanda when we got married, I said that I won't leave her till death do us part, and I'm keeping it. Now please...can you take care of Roxy and Mari?"

"M-mari?" I questioned,

"Our baby girl..."

Just then, a cry came form upstairs,

"I-i will."

"T-thank...you..." Philip died...

He died...

"Two more people..."

Another cry came from upstairs even louder this time,

"Roxy go outside! You'll find Malcolm there!" I ordered the bird,

"Aye!"

After the parrot left, I closed Philip and Amanda's eyes and ran through the fire to get upstairs. Once I came to the little door frame that held the stairs, burning wood came crashing down on the stairs that was going down, I hope that there weren't any more animals down there. Pushing away that thought, I ran upstairs.

Thankfully, they only had one room and I found the baby, crying loudly, in her crib,

"Hi there little one..." I said to calm her down, "Everything is going to be all right..come here." I pick up the small toddler, that was no longer crying, in my arms. I grabbed a few things that weren't on fire for the child and hightailed it out of there.

Once I got outside, I saw Roxy perched on top of Father's staff andeveryone else waiting for me. They all gave me looks as in 'Why do you have a child in your arms?' But ignored it, and quickly went to kill a small party of Darkspawn that was headed our way.

"Mother?" I asked,

"Yes dear?" Mother's voice sounded broken to me as she answered me,

"Can you hold her for me?"

"Of course dear."

Once I handed over the toddler and I quickly joined the battle.

* * *

"Come on! We don't have much farther!" I yelled to my family,

"I can't go any farther!" Mother said before she collapsed, still holding protectively of Mari,

"Leandra!" Father yelled and quickly went over to Mother's side,

Wait, where's the Darkspawn?

*cue Darkspawn noise* (A/N: I didn't feel like it.)

"Ah she-it! Bethany!" I yelled,

"On it!" Bethany then summoned a wall of fire, but two still got pass it,

"Garrett! Carver!" I continued to order,

"Of course sister!" Garrett answered and then slashed a thigh of one of the Darkspawn,

"I've got this one!" Carver screamed and killed the one that Garrett had injured,

"Marian!" I ordered,

"Got it!" Marian quickly froze the last Darkspawn and I crushed it with my twin blades,

"That's the last of them...so far." I said,

"Except for the ones behind the big wall of fire, then yes, that was the last of them." Garrett responded,

"Everything...gone! Everything we've built Malcolm!" Mother mourned,

"Leandra, I know how you feel, but we need to keep moving." Father said,

"We should have left sooner, **why **did we wait so long?" Bethany said wile looking at Carver,

"Hey! Why are you looking at me? I've been running since Ostagar! And don't forget about Garrett! He was too!"

"Stop it!" I yelled at them and they quickly stopped, "Look, If we don't get our happy little butts out of here, we will surly die. Once we get out out of here, _**then, **_we can start putting blame on each other."

"Yes, listen to your sister. She only wants the best for us." Father agreed, then Garrett said,

"Well, led the way, Sabrina."

I led my family out through a few waves of Darkspawn until we met two people fighting off Darkspawn. Only to have one of them get hit in the arm and started to stagger backwards, clutching his arm. Then, out of nowhere, a red headed woman tackled the Darkspawn that was about to finish off the man, and she started saying,

"You will not have him!"

She started to punch the Darkspawn then grabbed the sword the man drop and decapitated it,

"They will not have you." She said as she picked up the man.

There's only one companion that has a badass opening and has red hair...Aveline!

"Wow...she pretty badass don't you think Sabrina?" Garrett said,

"Ah, Yeah! We can't let such a badass die right?" I answered,

"Shall I freeze them In place sister?" Marian asked,

"If you're talking about the Darkspawn, then yes. If you're talking about the people..no. HA!" I screamed and headed into the battle.

I saw a blue, chilling, light pass by my head and froze any Darkspawn in its way.

"Thanks for almost freezing my head off!" I yelled to Marian,

"Hush and fight Sis!" She yelled back, I gave a her a laugh and then went to crushing some of the Darkspawn Marian froze.

After we quickly killed the group of Darkspawn, the man came up to me and the rest,

"Apostates!" He yelled,

"Oh well doesn't the Maker has a sense of humor? The blight and now a bloody Templar. Perfect." Bethany muttered,

" Wesley..." The woman said as she quickly came to the man's side,

"The spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage is always unknown. The Order dictates," he takes a step closer to Bethany, Marian, and Father, but I step in front of him, "the Order dictates..."

"Wesley, the Maker understands." The woman said and grabbed his good arm, "They saved us dear. My name is Aveline Vallen and this is my husband Set Wesley."

"Nice to meet you. I thought all the Templars left Lothering." I said to them, although I knew what they were about to say,

"We're not from here, I was up near Denerim until I herd of Ostagar, so I turned around and went there to see if she was still alive. I didn't catch your name though."

"Strangers call me Hawke and Friends and occasionally family call me Sabrina, wile some siblings call me 'Sis' or 'Sister'. It you want to be friends you can just call me Sabrina? Eh? Eh? I know you want to."

I manage to make the Templar to laugh a little, and then Aveline says, "Okay, it's nice to meet you, Sabrina."

YES! SCORE ONE FOR ME!

"Are you okay with traveling with your arm?" Marian asked,

"My sword arm's a lost, even with healing magic."

"You can come if you want... I mean, that way is closed off." I said,

"Well then that means that we'll have to go south, because north is cut off too." Aveline replied,

"Then we're bloody trapped! If we head south we're going straight into the Kocari Wilds, and that no way out!" Carver said with frustration,

"Hey Carver, it's either Darkspawn or the Wilds, which one will you rather go with?" Garrett asked Carver,

"I...see your point."

"Then we're going south, hopefully, that we won't find trouble. Led the way Sister." Marian said with worry thick in her voice, I agree with you sister I agree...

We manage to clear through a few more Darkspawn, I then realize that we near a familiar clearing, I tell Garrett to take lead and I put myself next to Mother, Father, and the baby. Once we're on the clearing, the ground shakes, a pair of horns appear and a huge ogre comes with them. The beast zooms past Garrett, Marian, Bethany, Caver, Aveline and her husband and heads towards Me, Father, Mother, and the toddler. We quickly manage to get out of the way only to have the beast turn on it heels and prepares a attack,

"Oh No, No, NO! Not on my watch!" I pulled out my one of my twin blades and _tried _to hit it. But the ogre defected it like it was nothing,

"Shit."

The monster pulled it's arm back and grabbed me and started to squeeze the life out of me,

"Sabrina!" All of my family said at once,

"I...would like SOME HELP PLEASE!" I screamed out loud so they know how much this hurting.

Then, out of my coat, Paris jumped out and swatted the beast on his eye. Due to this, the ogre roared and dropped me but I caught on to his arm, took my cat back from his face, unsheath my other twin blade, crawled on his arm to it's back and from there made my way to it's head, and slid my blade across it's throat. Of course it tried to grab me, but I repeatly stabbed its neck until it went down,

"Thanks for the help... NOT!"

"Hey! We gave you moral support right!?" Garrett said as he came in for a hug, "But don't scare me like that..."

"I won't...but I can't promise you." I answer and he laughs,

"Even when facing death you're still sarcastic...best Sister in world."

"I know right?"

"Are you done cuddling? Because we're being surrounded!" Bethany shouted at us,

"There's no end to them!" Caver yells once we all get in a protective circle around Mother and the child.

And now cue in Flemeth Dragon form...wait, where-

A massive roar cuts of my thoughts, we(including the Darkspawn) all look up to the sky to see a dragon whip out it's wings and take flight. The Dragon breaths fire onto the Darkspawn on it's swoop down, even picks up a few and spits them out. Once the Dragon kill all the Darkspawn on the field, it landed and started to glow a yellowish goldish color until it turn into a woman...Flemeth...

She starts to walk toward us. Once she's before us, she says,"Well, well,...what have we here?"

"Nice trick you got there...can you teach me to become a Dragon?" I ask, then, she laughs,

"I'm starting to like you! And dear you already can turn into a Dragon...but not yet..not yet..."

And she reminds me why she creeps the hell out of me,

"Who are you?" I ask and she turns her gaze back to me, but Aveline answers for her behind my back, trying to help Wesley..what happen to h- oh,

"I know who she is, she's The Witch of The Wilds."

"I've been called that. I've also been called Flemeth, Asha'bellanar,-."

"An old hag who talks too much?" I cutted her off, then, she laughs,

"I like you! I really do!"

Oh! Even creeper,

"If you plan on escaping the blight, You are heading the wrong way." Flemeth then turns away and starts to leave,

"Wait! You can't just leave us!" Bethany shouted after her,

"Oh? Why can't I?"

"Well, Sabrina I need some help here..." Bethany whispered the last part in my ear, I sigh before answering the old hag that talks too much,

"You really don't have a reason why but, what's the point in saving someone and then leaving them to die?"

"To satisfy my curiosity as in why a mighty ogre vanquished by the one it was trying to kill..."

"And are you satisfied?" I asked,

"No...you have a powerful aura around you and I don't know why...where do you plain on going child?"

"Ah...where are we going?" I asked my family,

"Away from the Darkspawn, that's where." Carver answered,

"But where?" Flemeth asks,

"We can go to Kirkwall." Mother suggests,

"What?" Marian, Me, and Bethany say at the same time,

"There are a lot of Templars there Leandra." Father says to Mother but she responds with,

"But we've got family there, a estate too!"

"And Templars that might know Father and tests the rest of us and Me, Sab-." I quickly cutted Marian off,

"That sounds like a good ideal.. It's not the best but, it's at least a try." Both of my Sisters stare at me as if I had grown a second head, but Father nodded his head in agreement. I turn my head to face the boys to see Garrett giving me two thumbs up and Carver giving me a shrug as in he doesn't really care. I turn back to Flemeth to give her the obvious answer,

"We're going to Kirkwall."

"Such a far away place just to get away from a single blight."

"Did you not just hear what my Mother said? We have family there. For a old hag who talks to much you really need to learn how to listen." This time, she clutches her stomach wile she laughs,

"And I might as well help you with the Dragon transformation! I love talking with you now! So much better then Morrigan.."

Yep, she just crossed in the border of Creepyness land in my mind, wait Morrigan?

"Morrigan?"

"Do you really have to ask child? T'is not of the matter right now. To get to Kirkwall you have to take ship in Gwaren and you can do the rest from there."

"But there's a catch isn't there."

"There is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can." She laughs again,

"What is it? And what makes me so damn funny?"

"I need you to take this amulet into the mountains outside of Kirkwall to Keeper Marethari and to do whatever she tells ,and only then , your debt will be paid in full. Do you understand child?"

"Yes. When do we go?"

"Soon, but not until a certain matter is taken care of..." She turns her gaze behind me and nods her head at Wesley, and we both start to walk toward him.

Aveline notices the sudden silence and turns her head to see us making a bee line to her husband,

"No! Leave him alone!" She shouts,

"I am sorry, but what is done to your man is already running through his veins. It is too late."

"No! You lie! I will not let him die!"

"Aveline...she's telling the truth...I can feel it burning inside of me...the taint is a slow and painful death...please..."

"No! Wesley..."

I squatted down to there eye level, "Aveline, it your choice.." I get up and walked towards my family, "It's not right for us to see this personal matter..." They quickly understood what I was saying and faced the opposite direction of Aveline and Wesley. I heard a crunch of metal and Aveline saying as she walked pass me, "Let's get this over with."

"This isn't the last of your worries child, your troubles are just beginning..."

A/N; LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I bring back the depressing stuff too and here I was.. being lazy..I bet you I'm not really going to edit this...yeah just tell me what is wrong with the chapter in your reviews... I'm going to sleep now...

Oh I have a challenge for you people... How many times did I rhyme? You'll get a special prize! Internet cookies! And me to read your stories! Either one! I'm really tired...good night!


	6. Chapter 6: NOO!

Chapter Six: NOO!

A/N: So, it's been forever right? Turns out that my Dad took my tablet away so I found an app on my phone so I can finally give you guys and update. Anyway, this chapter is back in our world with Dryden and Hailey, what they're doing and so on so on.

It's been ten days since Kalain went missing, and Dryden and Hailey went to investigate.

"Hailey, have you seen that monster of a sister of ours?" Dryden asks his sister, Hailey,

Hailey shakes her head in response,

"Hmm...Well good riddance but we have to go check it out."

Dryden and Hailey walk into Kalain's mansion and finds the spot where a vase was broken.

"Looks like Kalain was throwing things around before she got kidnapped or something." Dryden says,

Hailey raises her eyebrow in response,

"You know that she's probably crazy enough to do that. I mean, come on! She killed three people, who knows what she's been doing...probably killing more people."

"You are wrong child." A mysterious female voice corrected Dryden,

"Who's there!?" Dryden asks, while Hailey automatically holds on to Dryden's arm,

"Just someone who granted the girl's wish. She wanted to be in Thedas she got to be in Thedas..." The female voice continued, "You wanted her gone and she's gone...but for such a rude, heartless, dickhead like you, I'm sending you there too. You too, Hailey."

"What? What are you talking about?" Dryden asks and Hailey's grip on his arm tightens,

"You will soon find out..." The Female voice answers and a pink and red portal appears under Dryden and Hailey, making them fall into the pink and red abyss.

"AHHH!" Both Dryden and Hailey screamed as they were falling into the abyss.

* * *

What may have seem like forever, Dryden and Hailey finally fell on some solid ground, knocking them both out cold. Until the a mysterious woman with a black cape covering her whole body, came over to them,

"Huh, this isn't the first time that an Earth person has been here...Hmmm I can't leave them here can I?" She sighs, "Up we go." The lady picks them both up using her magic, "Anders is just going to love healing them."

A/N: And that's it. Well not the end of the Fanfic just the end of the chapter. Dryden and Hailey come into play...isn't Sabrina going to have fun? Nope! And who is this Mysterious woman who knows Anders? Whelp! We have to find out.

Stay cool and review please.


	7. Chapter Polls!

Ha zah! Being gone for a year would make you think I was dead but I came to a stopping point in my story...so I'm leaving the choice you to you my readers! Should Sabrina romance Anders or Fenris? You get to choose!

The poll is on my front page and it's really simple! Just click on who you want her to romance!

Once that is done, I'll continue writing this story I've been procrastinating on!

Oh here's a sneek peek at something else I was writing!

** Project: Ariel**

**Subject Name:**Ariel Wild, Middle Name Unknown, prefers to be called 'AJ'

**Subject's Sex:**Female, although prefers to be called a Male

**Subject's Sexuality: **Normally Asexual, other times Straight

**Subject's Family:**Unknown

**Subject's Eye Color: **Left eye light blue, Right dark blue. Reason, unknown, most likely a birth defect

**Subject's Age:**Appears to be 20 or 21, real age unknown

**Subject's Habits:**Singing, Writing, Playing Video games. Also slicing enemies into "French fries"

**Subject's Dislikes:**Being told what to do, "cocky" people, Enemies who refuse to die, Murders, Rapists, Racial slurs, Manipulating people, People who bullied her in the past

**Subject's "Catchphrases":**After killing one enemy, "One down! More to go!" "Another one down! How much you got?" " And that's what you get for not dying immediately!" Struggling to take down an enemy, "Ugh..why… won't..you..just..DIE!" "Oh so you wanna go? Let's go!" "Hm..you're pretty strong...let's see if you're strong enough to block this!" Casual conversations phrases, "Wazzup? How ya doin'?" "Peace be with y'all.. cause I know I don't have it.. *winks at who she's talking to*"

Of course this isn't the whole thing and this is for you Metal Gear Solid fans! The story is going to be called 'Metal Gear Her Story: Beginning '. It's one of the SI stories I plan on doing! This was Ariel Wild, see ya later my Wild family. ٩( 'ω' )و


	8. To My Beloved Readers

To My Beloved Followers of this story,

I am deeply sorry for my lack of updating this horrible story .. BUT! I will let you know that I am planning to rewrite this story. I remembered that I had fun writing this and deeply loved Sabrina or whatever she wants to be called ;), but I have grown in my writing style and I would like to give this story what it deserves.. whether you would like me to do such, please voice your opinion.. I believe that's what discouraged me to continue writing this.. Seeing such wonderful stories getting all these reviews...You can call me jealous , but that was in my nature as a young girl ... Or in my Sister's case a going lady.. but I am going to give this the update as what it needs but in a separate book. Titled, 'Wait, I'm In Thedas!? (Remastered)'.

On my final words here in this book, it's been fun guys, May peace be with you! 33 ヾ(o◕ω ◕)ﾉ


End file.
